Death Note DayDream
by ViaVagrancy
Summary: Me and my friend were wondering what out life would be like if we went to Wammy along with the other Death Note Characters and this is what we came up with.
1. Chapter 1

It was the day of Ria and Via's birthday, New Year's Day, and things weren't exactly going so great. "Hey, Ria!" a voice called. Ria turned to see who was calling her. She turned to see L looking straight at her. "Oh, hi L," Ria said, slightly disappointed. L smiled at Ria, not really caring about her lack of enthusiasm. "Are you having a good time?" he asked. Ria looked about frantically as she replied, "Uh…not really…have you seen Near? He said he was coming…" L thought for a moment, "The last time I saw him he was in the Common Room, working on his puzzle I believe.": "Ria rushed out of the room and headed straight for the Common Room. She spotted Near on his way to his room. "Near!" Ria yelled. He turned to face her with the emotionless face he always wore. "I thought you said you were coming," Ria said softly while looking down at the floor. "I was going to," he said, "but I just…" He had no clue what to say. Ria looked quite different in her teal dress and black pumps, so contrasting to the usual skinny leg jeans and converse sneakers.

Near felt awkward in his plain clothes. "I don't care for parties much," he said. Ria looked up at him her eyes filled to the brim with tears. "You promised though…" she said. Near gripped his toy so tight he was almost sure it was about to break through his skin. It was a nervous habit he had. They looked at each other. Ria with her pretty, red cheeks and Near with his dead, blank face.

"Fine…" he said, "I'll go…just let me get your present." Ria followed him into his room eager to see what he had gotten her. He dug through his top drawer and pulled out a small box wrapped in black paper with red roses on it. He handed it to her and she tore off the paper, a huge smile across her face. "I hope you like it," Near said, now squeezing his toy even tighter than before.

Ria opened the box and pulled out a brand new 120 GB iPod. "HOLY SHIT NEAR!" Ria squealed. "I knew your old one just broke and well I thought…" She took a few steps closer to him, hugged him tight and kissed him on the lips. For once Near showed emotion on his face as he blushed severely. "I love it," Ria said, smiling from ear to ear. There was an awkward moment of silence between them until Near said, "We should probably get back to that party. Everyone must be missing you."

: Ria took Near's hand and walked with him back into the party room. Ria walked into the room and took a seat in an empty booth. Near had already taken out a toy from his pocket and started playing. Ria giggled slightly and took out her new iPod to look at it. She turned it on, only to find that her favorite songs had already been downloaded. "Thank you, Near," she said as she leaned over to kiss him lightly on the cheek. Near's face changed from blushing to smiling, "You're welcome, Ria," he said softly.


	2. Chapter 2

Light walked over to Via. "Hey, don't look so down. You're supposed to be parting. You can't let your sister have all the fun! Come on, at least dance with me," he said. "God, you sure are the shy one," Via said laughing, "Well, I guess I'll dance with you." Light took her hand and walked out to the dance floor. L saw the two of them and put on a slow song for them to dance to. Both of them turned bright red as Light put his arms around Via's waste.

They started dancing and Via placed her head on Light's shoulder. Once the song was over they went to a table and sat down next to each other. "Oh, I almost forgot," Light said, "Your gift." He pulled a small golden box out of his shirt pocket and handed it to Via. Via carefully opened the box and looked inside at the diamond necklace inside. "It's beautiful," she said. "Really?" Light said, "Well I mean I wasn't sure if you'd like it or not and—"Via kissed him gently on the lips. "It's perfect," she said. Light took the necklace and lifted Via's hair. He clipped it in the back and let it fall onto her neck.

Via played with the diamond, rubbing it in between her fingers. The light fell on the diamond, and cast beams of light around. Via stared at the beams, her pale blue eyes transfixed. Light smiled, and slipped his arm around her waist again. Via leaned back onto Light. " Thank you so much Light…I can't believe you got me this..". Via said softly. Light was tense and nervous, Via had never been his close to him before…in fact this was the first day she'd made any physical contact since the first day she was here and she shook Light's hand.

" I saw it in the village and thought it was the type of thing you'd like." Light said, treating it as if it were nothing at all.

Via twisted the necklace again so the beams rearrange themselves. She was so close to her dreams coming true…she couldn't believe that Light actually seemed to care for her as more then a student. Via turned around so she was facing Light. She let go of the necklace and hugged Light. Light's body went stiff, but then relaxed. Her hair smelled good toLight. It was like mint and tea with vanilla somewhere in there as well. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Light excused himself, seeing as It was getting late .

Via sat alone, tugging lightly on her necklace, and wondered what tomorrow would bring.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

BB sat in a booth in the corner, alone. No one had been paying any attention to him. Well of course it _was_ Ria and Via's birthday party in addition to being a New Year's Party. L walked over to him and took a seat next to him kissing him gently on the cheek. BB's face lit up. "Hi, L," he said smiling softly. "What's wrong, your tone of voice is different," L said tilting his head to one side. "Huh…oh nothing, BB is fine, just a little tired," BB replied with a fake yawn.

"Oh," L said, "Do you want to go over to the room and relax there. It's not as noisy at that side of the building. I can come with you if you'd like…" BB felt better now and was happy at least L cared. "Actually I BB just needs some caffeine. Want to get BB a soda?" BB asked. "Yeah, I'll be right back," L said. BB waited at the table a couple of moments while he waited for L to return. He looked around at all the people, mostly kids, dancing and fooling around. He laughed lightly to himself.

L returned with two sodas and placed one in front of BB. Via walked up to them smiling big while messing around with her new beautiful necklace. "Hey, guys," she said somewhat dazed. "Happy Birthday, Via. How is everything going?" BB asked. "I'm great, but I lost track of Ria. Either of you seen her anywhere?" she said while looking around. Both of them shook their heads and Via walked away.

"Wow," L said, "It's amazing." BB looked puzzled. "What's amazing?" he said. "Via and Ria, they just grew up a lot. It's weird," L said. "Hey, think of how weird it is for BB! They're BB's little sisters!" BB said laughing. "True," L said, "but they just are different then when they came here with you."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Matt and Mello sat at a table. Matt had been playing his DS for about an hour now, maybe more, and Mello was getting annoyed. "Matt," Mello sighed. No response. "Matt?" Mello questioned looking at the gamer with an angry expression. No response. "Hey, Matt!" Mello said placing himself in between the red-head and his game. He smiled widely. "Let…me…finish…this…level," Matt replied while quickly moving his game away from Mello, where he could see the screen.

Mello was pissed and wanted to get back at Matt for ignoring him. He scanned the crowd searching for someone interesting to talk to. His eyes became fixed on a young girl leaning against the wall. Mello walked over to her. Her head was down. She had black hair, hanging over her face, and glasses.

Mello took out a chocolate bar making his signature crunch sound. She looked up slowly, noticing she was being watched. "Hey, babe," He said seductively, "What's your name?" She stared at him for a moment then spoke. "Why the fuck do you care?" she asked, a sharp rude tone to her voice. "I think you're pretty cute, that's why," Mello said leaning slightly closer to her, shooting her his sexiest stare. "E-Emi," she said blushing. Mello smiled. He was already winning her over. "So, how are you, love?" Mello asked, taking another bite of his chocolate. "Horribly," she said, "My best friends are ditching me and the boy I like doesn't like me back."

Mello rolled his eyes and thought to himself. God is she ALWAYS this bitchy?!?! He looked at her and said, "Aw. How could he not like you?" Emi blushed as Mello continued throwing cheap flirts at her and Emi kept complaining.

Matt sighed and shut his DS. It was impossible to concentrate without Mello there. He took out his cellphone and texted Mello. Matt sunk back in his seat, lighting a cigarette.

Mello smiled at Emi. "So, what's your name?" Emi said quietly. "Mello," he said, leaning in. Her heart was racing. "So, Emi, do you want to head back to my room and have some f--," Mello was cut off by the ring of his cell. "Gamer, starin' at the TV set. Play that (Lemme see that Genesis)."

Mello flipped open his phone. The screen said, "New text from Matt." Mello opened it and read. "Where r u? txt bck –M." Mello quickly texted him back and resumed flirting with Emi. "So…Wanna go fool around?" Mello said. "Hell yes," Emi replied.

"I like cigarettes and that's no gag, but you'll always be my favorite fag." Matt opened his cell. "New text from Mello ." Matt read the text slowly and his face turned from pleased, to murderous. "w/ this grl emi mite not b bck till l8r –M." Matt sent him a text back. All he could think to say was "WTF?!?!" He received Mello's reply almost instantly. "u ignord me so i found sum1 who wouldnt we r going to my room ttyt." Matt felt all his blood draining from his face. He wondered why Mello always had to be so difficult. He took another drag of his cigarette and tossed it on the floor.

"Okay…this is my room," Mello said smiling at Emi. He opened the door and slipped in before Emi. He took down the two photos he had on the wall of Matt. Both of them were of the two kissing. He tossed them aside. "Nice," Emi said, noticing the chocolate bar wrappers and cigarette boxes scattered across the floor. "You smoke?" she said, looking up at him. "Uhh…Yeah! I'm a chain smoker," Mello said slightly panicked.

She continued to scan the room. "And I take it you're a video game geek?" she asked, laughing slightly to herself. Mello turned red. "HEY, BITCH!" he screamed at her, "THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH VIDEO GAME GEEKS! IN FACT FROM WHAT I KNOW MOST OF THEM ARE HOT!" Emi looked at him. She looked slightly puzzled, but mostly like she didn't care. "Whatever," she said, pushing him onto the couch. Mello punched her in the face. "WHAT THE FUCK?!?" she yelled, reaching her hand up to her bloodied lip. Mello grabbed her hair and yanked her off him, then kicked her out of his room. "FINE YOU DUMB FUCKING FAG!" she screamed as she clutching her bag, getting up and running off. "I AM A FUCKING FAG BITCH AND I'M PROUD! MY BOYFRIEND IS LIKE 10X SEXIER THAN YOU ANYWAY! NO WONDER THAT DUDE DOESN'T LIKE YOU BACK YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Mello's face was red from screaming and he watched her as she ran down the stairs, back to the main floor.

Mello collapsed onto the floor, crying. He felt someone come up from behind him. "You know I love you Mello." It was Matt. Matt wrapped his arms around Mello, helped him up and brought him to his room. Mello fell onto his bed, his face jammed into the pillow. Matt started to walk away, figuring Mello wanted to be on his own. He was stopped by Mello who held onto his wrist and pulled him over. "Stay with me?" Mello asked, his eyes red from crying. "Yeah," Matt replied, smiling and laying down next to Mello.


End file.
